


Blind Love

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Series: Some Fluffy Stucky Stuff [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 4+1 Things, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: 4 times Steve thinks Bucky is behaving weirdly and/or ignoring him plus one time he actually talks to his friend (crush) about it.Spoiler: Bucky ran out of contact lenses and he has poor eyesight.





	Blind Love

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally fell in love with Stucky! 
> 
> Enjoy! ❁

**1**  
  
The first time Steve thought something was wrong with Bucky was when they were fighting against a horde of fire-spitting dwarfs.   
  
The dwarfs were small but there were a lot of them and not all Avengers were with them at the point - Thor was off searching his brother and Bruce and Clint were on vacation. Steve didn't really mind, he knew that the few of them could defeat the dwarfs.   
  
Bucky was fighting close to him, as always but something was off. Usually Bucky was unerring like the assassin he was, but in this fight? His bullets hit the ground more than they hit the little beasts and when Steve asked Bucky to throw him a brick that fell from a damaged building, the brunet threw and... missed Steve completely.   
  
The brick hit another wall and damaged said wall, too.   
  
Bucky looked at the ground sheepishly and muttered, "Sorry," before a dwarf was attacking his legs and he had to act on it.   
  
"Are you okay?" Steve asked, frowning and pushing three dwarfs away with his shield.   
  
The other man just nodded and continued shooting the ground, occasionally striking one of the dwarfs. 

**2**  
  
The second time Steve was confused was right after the fight.   
  
All the dwarfs were killed and as always, the city had suffered a bit but it really wasn't _that_ bad.   
  
Tony, Natasha and Rhodey left the alley they had fought in, while Wanda, Sam and Co. got together to plan their evening.   
  
Steve walked towards Bucky, planning on asking him to have dinner with him. _Not_ asking him out. Steve would actually love to ask him out since he's been crushing on his friend forever but right there was the problem. Bucky was his friend. His best friend even and he wasn't going to ruin that.   
  
They'd sometimes get take-out together and watch some movies on the weekends and it was always very relaxed and comfortable.   
  
"Bucky!" Steve called but the other man apparently hadn't heard him because he didn't move his head to look at him. Bucky was turned in his direction but he seemed to just ignore Steve who was on his way to him.   
  
Steve frowned and a little gasp might have escaped his mouth when Bucky just turned around and walked away.   
  
The blond man stopped and stared after the brunet. Okay, yes, sometimes Bucky was a bit... irritated and didn't want to hang out with others but when was the last time that he actually ignored and walked away from Steve like that?  
  
Steve huffed and joined Wanda's group, trying not to think too much of Bucky's weird behavior.   
  
He didn't succeed in that. 

**3**  
  
Steve didn't confront Bucky with his strangeness that day. He didn't worry much more though, as Bucky seemed to be better. The two of them had actually spent a night watching movies together and everything was good and Steve got the impression that Bucky was good and that was the main point.   
  
It was a wonderful Tuesday and Steve was at the mall, buying this and that.   
  
He was on his way to the first floor, standing on the escalator when he recognized Bucky on the side of the escalator that went up.   
  
He smiled, happy to randomly see his friend (<strike>and crush</strike>) and waved at him, not wanting to yell 'Bucky' all over the mall.   
  
But the brunet didn't react. He was just looking ahead and Steve was pretty sure that he was waving quite obviously.   
  
Steve slowly lowered his hand, turning to look after Bucky who didn't turn around. He sighed sadly. Why would Bucky ignore him?   
  
It made literally no sense... except that maybe... Bucky didn't want to associate with Steve in public?   
  
As that thought crossed Steve's mind he suddenly felt sick and didn't want to go shopping anymore. Somewhere deep down he knew that that reason was probably total bullshit but what if it wasn't?

**4**  
  
After the mall incident Steve didn't get a chance to talk to Bucky privately even though he wanted to ask his friend if something had happened or if he did something wrong. The blond didn't actually think he'd done something wrong but Bucky was Bucky and sometimes he snapped at the most random things.   
  
Tonight, Steve planned on talking to Bucky. He'd first see if Bucky was still dismissive and if he was then he'd confront him with it and if the brunet was like he usually was, then Steve would just enjoy the night.  
  
There was an Avengers gala and Steve had talked to everyone and he had had one or two drinks and he was feeling almost completely good.   
  
But there was something bugging him. And once again it was Bucky.   
  
This time it wasn't because Bucky was ignoring him or behaving weirdly but because he wasn't even there.   
  
"Hey, Nat, have you seen Bucky?" Steve asked the Black Widow, hoping that the former spy had seen him.   
  
"Your boyfriend gone missing?" the woman asked with a wink, bringing her drink to her mouth.   
  
Steve blushed immediately.   
  
"M-my boyfriend? Bucky's not my boyfriend!" he protested and his blush deepened when Natasha chuckled and winked again.   
  
"I know, honey. I expect you to tell me when you two finally get together."  
  
Steve was speechless. Was his crush on Bucky that obvious? Then again, Natasha was a spy. God, what if Bucky noticed it? Was that the reason why he acted that way towards Steve?  
  
"Steve, honey, I was joking. And no, I haven't seen Bucky. Maybe he's late."  
  
The blond man took a deep breath and nodded. Yeah, of course she was joking. And yeah, Bucky was probably just late. 

But Steve didn't believe that Bucky was late. They'd all gone into a big room with a big table and there were many empty seats as just the Avengers were sitting there, no others.   
  
While everyone was happily chatting and Scott was telling him some story, all Steve could do was worry. He ended up texting Bucky, asking where he was and if he was okay.   
  
Not one minute later, his phone display showed that Bucky had read the message and Steve stayed in the chat, waiting and waiting... For nothing.   
  
Steve tuned Scott, and everyone else for that matter, out and focused on the brown table. The servers were about to bring their food but Steve didn't even feel hungry anymore even though he intentionally skipped lunch for this.   
  
He was lost in his thoughts until there was a chorus of 'Bucky's and Captain America looked up at that.   
  
And there he stood, James 'Bucky' Barnes, in all his glory.   
  
His dark hair was slicked back and he wore a dark red suit and Steve wanted to take a picture and put it in every place his eyes have ever seen.   
  
Steve's mood changed immediately. Once second gloomy and distracted, he now was focused and happy.   
  
He straightened up in his seat and he thanked God that there was still a seat free next to him. He suddenly needed Bucky next to him, eating the food he himself didn't want and kid around, maybe joke about Tony's weird suit.   
  
Steve basically tried to pierce Bucky with his stare and the brunet even looked at him for a second before he was heading to the other end of the table, sitting next to Thor and Bruce.   
  
"Goddamnit," Steve said exasperatedly and let his head drop onto the table.   
  
Steve was sure that everyone at the table was looking at him - maybe everyone but Bucky? Yeah, probably - but he didn't care. He felt tired.   
  
"Language," Tony teased and Steve groaned before he got up and left the room.   
  
Well, great night this was. 

**+1**  
  
Steve felt bad for the next three days.   
  
He only left the house to jog - something that usually made him calmer and feel better in general but this time it didn't help at all. That's why he stayed in for full 24 hours, not picking up the calls of his friends.   
  
He planned on spending some more days in his misery, thinking about Bucky and why he was such an asshole, when he fell.   
  
He fell through a portal and landed on the big couch in the Tower's living room.   
  
Damn his magic friends.   
  
"It's time to stop moping, honey," Natasha said, putting her hand on Steve's shoulder.   
  
The blond sighed. Nope, he definitely didn't want to stop moping already.   
  
He sat up and was met with the concerned faces of Nat, Bruce and even Tony looked worried. Again; a big nope.   
  
"Give me a minute," he said, getting up, heading for the kitchen. Or bathroom. Or anywhere else, really.   
  
"For what?" Tony wanted to know.   
  
Steve sighed, anger slowly rising inside of him. He loved his friends, he really did, but God, he really wanted to be alone. Or with Bucky.   
  
_But would Bucky ever even want to see Steve again?_  
  
The blond sighed again, before he answered, "Getting a breath of fresh or or something."   
  
Then he rounded the corner and just walked along the long hallway, looking at the ground when someone roughly bumped into him.   
  
He looked up and sure enough - Bucky was looking back at him and was that an _apologetic_ smile on his face?   
  
"Steve, hey! Man, I'm happy to see you. Are you okay? You haven't answered any of my texts, I was worried, dude," Bucky rambled, putting his hands on Steve's shoulders and it was a great overcoming for the blond to take a step back and abandon the pleasant warmth of Bucky's hands.   
  
Steve had to be consistent here. Enough is enough.   
  
"Sure that you're happy to see me? Because the last time it didn't seem like that- oh no, wait, you didn't see me at all because you were ignoring me," it broke out of Steve and at once all the anger and _hurt_ rose in his chest.   
  
Bucky had an expression of pure confusion on his face and Steve frowned. What was that about?  
  
"Wait, what are you talking about?"  
  
"What I'm- what? I'm talking about after the fight against the dwarfs when you just turned around and left and then in the mall on the escalator where you ignored me and then at the gala. I wanted you to sit beside me and you just ignored me," Steve said, voice tinged with hurt.   
  
Bucky just stared at him, not looking like he was about to say something, so Steve just continued.   
  
"Bucky... If this is about me liking you then you could have just told me that it made you uncomfortable. I don't want to ruin our friendship and I know that it will probably be awkward at times but please, don't treat me like trash without talking to me first because that really hurts."  
  
"Wait, wait, hold up. Steve, you _like_ me? Like, like-like?"  
  
Steve frowned again because Nat had told Bucky, right? Right?!  
  
"Um, I-"  
  
Bucky chuckled, before saying, "You're such a dork."  
  
Steve wasn't even able to protest because suddenly Bucky was leaning forward and he pressed his lips to Steve's and his lips were even softer than Steve had imagined them all these nights.  
  
The kiss was over way too soon and Steve was dumbstruck which gained another chuckle from Bucky.   
  
"Now, I need to show you something which maybe explains why I 'ignored' you these last weeks," the brunet said and once again, Steve didn't have time to form an answer as he was pulled further along the hallway by Bucky.   
  
After a short route they ended up in the rooms that Bucky lived in. Steve was still confused but now he also was curious.   
  
"Okay, turn around for a second," Bucky said and guided Steve in a way that he looked at the door they entered the room through.   
  
Steve heard some shuffling and Bucky taking a deeper breath, before the man with the metal arm said, "You can look now."  
  
The blond turned around and was... surprised when he saw Bucky wearing _glasses_.   
  
"What?" he just asked, not quite sure what that meant.  
  
Bucky laughed and explained, "I wear glasses, Steve. I have pretty poor eyesight. You know, I'm not ashamed of it, I just never told any of you."  
  
"Okay... And what has that to do with the fact that you ignored me all the time?"  
  
"Well, you see, normally I wear contact lenses but I've run out of them. And I hate these glasses. I mean look at them, I look like some middle school nerd. So I wore neither glasses nor contact lenses. I was basically blind and just couldn't _see_ you. I'm so sorry that you thought I was ignoring you. I would never."   
  
Steve thought about it and while he couldn't relate to the whole 'not seeing' thing, he did think that it was kind of funny and really, really adorable.   
  
He looked at Bucky and he noticed that the man with his glasses was actually really, really adorable, too.   
  
Steve took Bucky's hands, looking into his eyes through the glasses.   
  
"Bucky Barnes, you look really adorable and pretty with these glasses and I'm a bit embarrassed to say that I was hurt over you ignoring me," he admitted, blushing slightly when Bucky grinned.   
  
"Steve Rogers, you are a huge dork but I'm sorry for being a jerk. But _I_ am hurt over you not telling me that you were into me! God, do you know how long I was pining over you?"  
  
The blond had to laugh at that. He didn't know _how_ long Bucky had been pining but he definitely knew _what_ it felt like.   
  
"I'm glad that we clarified this," Steve said, smiling as he looked into Bucky's eyes. He had the feeling that things were finally working out. As he looked into those beautiful eyes he had the feeling that he had maybe found home.   
  
"Me too."  
  
Bucky leant forward and this time he gave Steve plenty of time to respond, their lips slowly meeting and matching.   
  
As their tongues started dancing and Bucky's arms found their way around Steve's waist, both of them knew that this was the beginning of a very wonderful thing that was going to last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's glasses in this >> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DoXV1iSW0AYLFp7.jpg


End file.
